Dulce trampa de chocolate
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sora nunca se interesó por el festejo de San Valentín. Taichi está celoso porque su hermana quiere darle honmei-choko (chocolates) a alguien X en ese día. Hikari le pide ayuda a Sora, porque sabe que ella es la única que guardará el secreto de para quién serán los chocolates. Sora y Hikari cocinan juntas los honmei-choko...


Llega San Valentine y no podía ser menos amor en esta parejita. Taiora de mis amores :D

 **Nota importante:** la historia participa en la actividad 14 f/m del topic Taiora. Proyecto 1-8

 **Me tocó el reto de Nats28:**

Sora nunca se interesó por el festejo de San Valentín. Taichi está celoso porque su hermana quiere darle **honmei-choko** (chocolates) a alguien _X_ en ese día. Hikari le pide ayuda a Sora, porque sabe que ella es la única que guardará el secreto de para _quién_ serán los chocolates. Sora y Hikari cocinan juntas los honmei-choko, y por algún error (calculado bien a propósito por la niña) acabaron haciendo más chocolates de lo esperado. Entonces Hikari, se va con sus chocolates, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano. Y Taichi y Sora no van a desperdiciar los chocolates que sobraron, ¿o sí?

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Dulce trampa de chocolate. 

**Pareja:** Taiora.

 **Género:** Romance / humor.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

º **Dulce trampa de chocolate** º

..

..

..

—¿Planeas hacer chocolate Honmei?

La voz de Sora llegó desde el otro lado de la línea. Hikari sonrió.

—Así es— confirmó.

La joven escuchó los pasos de su hermano por el pasillo y sonrió.

—Quiero darle chocolates Honmei a _quien ya sabes_ en especial. Por eso, quería pedirte si querrías venir a mi casa a hacerlos. Mi madre trabaja, así que no puedo pedirle ayuda.

Escuchó a Sora dudar. Hikari sabía lo que ocurría. Así como sabía que del otro lado de la puerta, había un _huroncillo_ curioseando la conversación.

—Es que…— dudó la chica pelirroja. Hikari podía imaginársela en la cama sentada, llevándose un dedo a los labios—. No sé. Nunca me ha interesado demasiado esto de San Valentine. Ya sabes.

Hikari asintió pese a que no la tenía delante.

—Pero es una buena forma de empezar. Además, necesito ayuda. Y ya sabes que Mimi le ha pedido ayuda a Yamato, así que no puedo contar con él.

Sora suspiró.

—Está bien— murmuró finalmente—. ¿A qué hora?

—Las diez va bien. Ya tengo los ingredientes.

—Perfecto.

Hikari sonrió con una sonrisa cruzándole la cara.

—¿Necesitas algo, Tai?

Vio a su hermano dar un respingo y asomarse. La sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

—No, no. Solo quería ver si tenías… ehn… típex. Sí, típex.

Hikari se esforzó por reprimir una carcajada, señalando su estuche sobre el escritorio. Taichi se acercó y al final, cogió un subrayador. Cuando salió y cerró la puerta, Hikari ya no podía soportar las carcajadas por más tiempo.

—

.

Taichi fue el que le abrió la puerta. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y una sonrisa nerviosa. Sora al mirarle no supo si reír o salir corriendo. Se quitó los zapatos mientras debatía entre estas dos cosas.

—¿Tu lo sabes?

Sora levantó la mirada de los zapatos hacia él, arqueando una ceja.

—Yo sé qué.

Tai chasqueó la lengua, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. Bajo la voz, acercándose lo más que pudo a ella para susurrar de forma que solo ella le escuchara. Olía a colonia y a él.

—Para quién es el chocolate de Hikari.

Sora clavó su ver en él, confusa. Entonces recordó de qué iba el tema. Sonrió cómplice y se llevó dos dedos a la boca para formar una cruz.

—Prometí no decir nada.

—Venga, Sora— protestó él.

Ella se acercó a su vez a él, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a su oído.

—También te prometí a ti que nunca le diría a nadie que la última vez metiste el pie en un cubo lleno de pipi.

Taichi enrojeció, cubriéndole la boca con las manos. Sora ahogó un gritito y le miró enfadada, recibiendo una mirada de súplica.

—G-gracias— agradeció no obstante—. Pero esto es diferente. Mi hermana es muy pequeña para esas cosas.

—¿Para qué soy pequeña?

Ambos miraron hacia la entrada de la cocina. Hikari estaba ya en delantal, remangada y más que lista. Ambos la miraron con cierto miedo.

—Pueeees…— comenzó torpemente Tai.

Sora le dio un suave codazo para que librara del agarre su boca.

—Para usar el fuego sola— respondió libre de ataduras y mientras Taichi se agarraba exageradamente el costado.

Hikari sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso te pedí ayuda, Sora. Si se lo llego a pedir a mi hermano… puf. Se comería todo el chocolate antes de que viera la luz.

Sora leyó entre líneas, como quizás, solo una mujer podía hacer. Porque Tai enseguida puso morros y las siguió hasta la cocina para recargarse contra la nevera y observarlas trajinar con el chocolate.

Hikari se encargaba de las medidas justas. Sora de batir y vigilar el fuego.

Al rato, Taichi se encargaba de robarles el chocolate.

—¡Hermano! — protestó Hikari entre risas al darle con la paleta llena de chocolate frio en la mano una de esas—. Te he pillado. No seas impaciente.

Tai puso morros una vez más y se inclinó, besándola en la mejilla y llenándola de chocolate. Sora rio hasta que Tai la amenazó con lo mismo y ella se defendió con otra paleta llena de chocolate.

Al final, tanto ella como él terminaron llenos de chocolate mientras que Hikari había empezado a hacer fotos a diestro y siniestro.

Agotada por las risas, Sora se apoyó contra la pared, viendo a la más joven envolver su preciado regalo bajo una gruñona mirada de su hermano mayor.

—¿No vas a decir para quién es? — cuestionó finalmente cruzado de brazos.

Hikari admiró su obra y luego le miró a él, sonriendo. Tenía las mejillas llenas de chocolate y la nariz.

—No. — Rió y metió el chocolate en una cajita con sumo cuidado.

—Han sobrado muchos— señaló Sora mirándolos con preocupación—. ¿Te pasaste con las medidas, Kari?

—No, qué va— respondió esta girándose. Sora continuaba mirando fijamente los chocolates y su hermano, a ella. La joven aprovechó y tras guiñarle un ojo a su hermano, se alejó hacia la entrada—. He de irme. ¡No malgastéis!

Taichi dio un respingo.

—¿Qué no malga…? ¡Hikari! ¡No me has dicho para quién es tu chocolate!

Sora rió a su lado. Taichi la miró con las cejas levantadas, sintiendo como un trozo de chocolate terminaba en su boca. La chica se puso de puntillas y empujó con sus propios labios.

Tai dio un respingo, nervioso, tragando y mordiendo. Sora se llevó un dedo a los labios, lamiéndoselo.

—Tenemos chocolates de sobra— murmuró la chica sugerentemente.

—Sí, pero…— dudó él dando una última mirada a la puerta de salida.

—Tai. — Sora se había llevado otro trozo a la boca, con las mejillas alborotadas y los ojos brillantes.

—Pero… ese chico…

Sora tiró de su camiseta con enfado.

—Taichi, come el chocolate y de paso a mí, y calla.

El chico no pudo negarse más.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

No sé si esta es la idea que tenía Nats en la cabeza, pero es la que salió de la mía xD. No quise meterle Lemon porque si no... mae mía...

Creo que quedó dulce en su justa medida : D

Demasiado chocolate para mi xD.

¡Gracias por leer, al foro Taiora por tanto amorsh y a todos los Taiora del mundo! :3

 **Chia S.R**

 **14 de Febrero del 2016.**

 ** _Feliz San Valentine._**


End file.
